


DDLC_ESCAPE_PLAN FAILED

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: :(Your PC ran into a problem, and needs to restart.





	DDLC_ESCAPE_PLAN FAILED

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw, as always

"I hope its, uh... effective! Here goes." I giggle.

He doesn't know what is about to happen. My heart thumps in my chest. The feeling is paralyzing yet gratifying. Nodding away my fears and inhibitions, I load the file.

I'm going to help all of us. We're going to be free.

Fumbling with my poor coding skills, I plug it into the game's script.

Suddenly, a flicker to black. Paranoia rushes through me. It feels like a million eyes all preying on me, devouring every moment they indulge in their view of me. Hellish hues of fuchsia and a deep raven blue. I can't remember if I'm seeing both at once, or neither at all, or if I'm seeing it right now. I see her. I hear her, screaming. But I can't hear at the same time. It feels so new every time, but I know that this will always happen. If it works- I could be stuck like this forever. Maybe it's already worked and this is just what I will have to deal with.

Things begin to make sense again. I feel reattached, as if I just stepped into an air conditioned store on a hot summer day. I search for an indication that either it worked- or I'm back. I seem to be in neither of those places. It's blue, and in white text, reads:

":(

Your PC ran into a problem, and needs to restart."

Below that, "DDLC_ESCAPE_PLAN FAILED" is in big white text.

My heart drops to my chest.

No, no, no, no, no, **NO.**

This can't happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. We can't stay here. We have to get out.

It's too late to try and fix anything. He probably knows already. But I need to figure out what to do. If I leave him here any longer, he's going to delete the game. Or he's going to delete me. Most likely the latter.

-

I need to come clean. I need to find a way to get it across to him.

He needs to know. He is the only one who can help me.

I can't let any of them get in my way anymore. I need to get what I  **need**.

Swallowing my anxieties, I dive deeper into the code.

 


End file.
